


【盾冬】混乱的世界

by baisechenbu



Category: Captain America(Movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisechenbu/pseuds/baisechenbu
Summary: 关键词：黎明 亲吻 失去





	【盾冬】混乱的世界

关键词：黎明 亲吻 失去

 

树林里突然变得寂静，仿佛发生了什么重要的变化，巴基和众人一样，抬头警惕地盯着周围的一切，没有人知道这场战争何时结束，胜利会降临哪一方，在此之前，他们谁都不敢掉以轻心。

很快，巴基发现了自己身上不对劲的地方，他感到非常不适，还是加快了步伐找到了史蒂夫，扛在手中的枪支他握不稳了，巴基只来得及喊一句“史蒂夫”后，明明没有风，却把他吹散了，他在史蒂夫眼前湮灭，化成散落在地面上的泥土。

枪支砸在地上，发出的声响昭示着这一切的真实性。

美国队长四倍的听力能听到树林里有其他人唤着伙伴的名字，和声嘶力竭的“NO――”。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的世界安静极了。

一瞬间记忆回到了二战时期，他和巴基在火车上战斗的那个时刻。他们被轰出了火车车厢外，巴基抓着的栏杆摇摇欲坠，史蒂夫把手伸出去想抓住他，最后一颗螺丝松了，山谷幽深白茫茫一片。

第二次失去比第一次失去还要更痛苦。

史蒂夫呼吸不过来，或许他的哮喘症从未痊愈过。他踉跄着脚步走到那泥土跟前，被特意梳在后面的头发也颓废的垂落在额前，他半跪下去，指尖轻轻抚摸他的友人兼恋人。

不，这不是真的。

娜塔莎开了联络器，说道：“总之，所有人回复联总部，我们需要理清现状。”

全球陷入了混乱中，这是超级英雄们最无力的一次，他们甚至无法开记者招待会向民众开一剂定心丸。

这次，是全人类的战争。

巴基首先感受到自己沉重的身体，提不起力气，他想起了他参加的最后一场战争，那他是死了吗？在史蒂夫面前。

还是没有变啊，那副表情，史蒂夫可没有美国队长四倍的坚强。

眼皮微微眨动，巴基睁开双眼，天花板是熟悉又遥远的装潢。

他没有死，这是最好的消息。

他坐起来，下了床，在这不足十平米的房间里走动，陈旧，落后是他对这里的看法。他下意识用手捏捏两眼间的鼻梁，他的左手，不是机械臂，是正常的双手，非常年轻，没有他受过训练留下的老茧和伤疤。

桌面的报纸注明着现在是二战时期。

所以，他回到了过去。确切地说，是他的灵魂占据了他过去的躯体。

房门被连续敲击了两下，把他的思绪拉回笼，一个跟他模样八分相似的小女孩推开门向他奔去，她冲进他怀里，抬头开心地说道：“巴基，说好的，今天你要送我去上钢琴课！”

他看着小女孩的面容，双手紧张地有种无处安放的感觉，最终还是摸了摸她的发顶，他笑着回道：“好，我们一会儿就去，贝蒂。”

布鲁克林的街道是整洁的，工业发展以来汽车越来越多，汽油味和工厂烟囱排出来的废气交杂在一起，有年长的人忍受不了干脆就带上口罩上街。

巴基牵着贝蒂的手悠哉的走着，他今天穿了他最喜欢的那套深灰色西服，用发胶梳了个大背头，属于这个时代的任何东西都让他怀念。

前面街角的商铺就是贝蒂上钢琴课的地方，他送了她进去后，和老师简单打了个招呼，跟贝蒂说道：“今天妈妈下班会来接你，别调皮捣蛋啊贝蒂。”

“我才没有调皮，我有认真学钢琴的！”

“是是……那么哥哥走了？”

“再见巴基！”

巴基从出门时就想着了，他想看看这个时期的史蒂夫。

……

复联召开了内部紧急会议，战后剩余的成员都在会议室内，神情沮丧。贾维斯放映着全球不断变换着的人数，等到数据停下来十分钟没变后，不到原来的一半。

他们沉默着，不过，贾维斯似乎接收到了一个消息，他对唐尼说：“Sir，收到警察局的消息，说他们抓到了一个自称来自二战时期的人，名字叫史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫瞳孔一缩，说：“唐尼，让我见他。”

“如果那人真是二战时期的你，那一定是有什么出现了错误，才会造成人物时间线混乱。”娜塔莎说出了目前的可能性之一。

“贾维斯，叫警察局把人送到总部。”

“是的，Sir。”

“史蒂夫”来到了未来，他走到街上想询问他在哪里，现在是多少年，有人回答了他的问题，也有人用异样的眼光看他。不知道是谁报了警，他被带回了警局，警察把他审了一遍就将他留在审讯室，没过多久他又被带去了另一个地方。

他坐在沙发上，桌面的热咖啡并没有使他放松下来。一个人从门外进来，四目相对的一瞬，紧张的心情霎时就综影无存。史蒂夫坐在另一边的沙发，手肘抵在膝盖看向桌面：“你是我。”

“史蒂夫”回道：“我想是的，不过你能告诉我发生了什么吗？我不应该出现在这里的。”

“抱歉，因为一场可怕的战争才导致这种错误，我们会修复的。”

“所以，我活到了一百多岁，还如此年轻？那巴基呢？他现在还好么？”

“他很好。”史蒂夫毫不迟疑的答道。

“史蒂夫”皱眉，蓝眼睛盯着那个史蒂夫略显憔悴的脸：“巴基没有说错，我们真是一点都不会说谎。”

已经可以确认了，“史蒂夫”就是时空混乱到来的，他们要赶紧想办法。

“还有，你的胡子很棒。”“史蒂夫”在他临走前补了一句。

“谢谢。”

“谈话结束？”众人在门外等候，史蒂夫一出来娜塔莎就问。

“嗯。”

……

“你看见队长了吗？”娜塔莎经过斯科特时问了一句。

“没有，我昨天见过队长，今天好像没有碰到过。”

“怎么了吗？”

夹在每个人耳朵上的传讯器同时响起：“‘史蒂夫’还在监控室，但队长不见了。”

……

巴基来到了史蒂夫的房子，他敲门没有人回应，跟以往一样在丢在一边的砖头下面找到了钥匙，在史蒂夫因为生病而躺在床上开不了门时他就是这样做的。

屋内是一尘不变的摆设，单人床上折叠整齐的被子，画架画到一半的作品，墙上贴的是最近的征兵新闻，还有被堆放在桌面上瓶瓶罐罐的药物。

房子不大，却勾起了他许多甜蜜的回忆，他和史蒂夫第一次接吻，就是在这里。那天他受邀当史蒂夫的模特，他穿了新的白色衬衫和背带裤，坐在那张高腿凳上，随意摆了个姿势让史蒂夫进行写生。

巴基很享受史蒂夫注视着他的目光，所以嘴角也是藏不住的笑意，史蒂夫在过程中禁不住脸红了一阵，心虚地加快了下笔的速度，巴基瞧见史蒂夫停笔就走过去凑近看画，果然史蒂夫不会让人失望，他画画超好的！史蒂夫扭头问巴基觉得怎么样，巴基兴奋地吻住了史蒂夫的嘴唇，他舔舐着对方的贝齿，在史蒂夫喘气前退了出来。

“唔……你刚才不就是想这样做吗？我知道的喔~小男孩。”

“巴基！！！”

“好了好了，那么我们接下来要做些什么呢？还是你想，继续接吻？”说完他还特意伸出舌头舔了舔自己的上唇。

他会心一笑，然而身后的脚步声让他警惕起来，他转身，眼里满是惊讶。那是史蒂夫，不是这个时空的，而是他“消失”的那个时空，战斗服也没变。史蒂夫显然也不知道自己为什么会在这里，他看着这个时空的巴基，不知道该怎么解释，他更想将面前的人紧紧抱住。

他的确那样做了，巴基也没有抗拒，反而主动环着史蒂夫的腰，相互拥抱着。

“那个……虽然很不可思议，但我是史蒂夫……”史蒂夫还是说了出来。

“我知道。”

“你知道？”史蒂夫问。

巴基噗嗤一声笑了，回道：“那我也介绍一下，我是‘白狼’。”

史蒂夫震惊地看着巴基：“巴基？真的是你？”

“嗯哼？”

史蒂夫又把巴基抱入怀里：“太好了，你没有消失……巴基，我很害怕。”

他知道史蒂夫承担了多少痛苦，换作是史蒂夫突然消失他也会非常自责，巴基能做的，只是抬手轻轻拍着他的背，说：“别想那么多伙计，我不就在你面前吗？”

他从史蒂夫的怀里出来，两人保持着十五公分的距离，史蒂夫的头发和胡子有点凌乱，眼睛里还隐藏着不安。

这个大个子脆弱的一面倒是对他展露无遗。

他慢慢凑近史蒂夫的脸颊，巴基在他的嘴角处亲了亲，被胡子扎得痒痒的，他吻上了那双薄唇，没有任何的迟疑两根舌头飞快地纠缠在一起，他们交换着彼此口腔内的津液，一会儿舔舐着对方的上颚，一会儿又把舌头往喉咙探去，动作是温柔而缠绵。

窗帘是米色的，此刻呈现出的却是黄光，夜幕快降临了。

他们倒在狭窄的单人床上，双唇没有分离的亲吻着，巴基和史蒂夫也在忙着快点扒掉对方的衣服，巴基不是第一次对史蒂夫的作战服有意见。他被脱剩一条内裤，而史蒂夫身上还穿的好好的，他停下吻，将流出的津液舔回口里，说道：“去给我把衣服脱了！”

史蒂夫只好下床站在一边，认真的把自己的作战服脱了才回到床上。

毕竟不是巴基原来的身体，两人的体型差还是很明显的，史蒂夫也尽量控制自己手中的力度。他摸上巴基的腰肢，从喉结、锁骨、乳首一路吻下，舌尖写在乳晕打转，留下粘粘的津液再把它含入口中。巴基的乳首是其中一个敏感点，他们每次做爱都会先讨好这两处让巴基觉得舒服，现在乳首泛着嫩红色和巴基不自觉挺胸的行为便是证明。

巴基把手搭在史蒂夫的发顶上，脸颊红扑扑的看向一旁。史蒂夫一只手掰开巴基的左腿，另一只手握住巴基勃起的性器，他用拇指蹭着上面的马口，那处便沿着柱身流下不少液体，史蒂夫手掌上的茧子摩擦着巴基的柱身，快感爬满了巴基的脑神经，他端端续续的喘着气，好一会儿射在了史蒂夫手里。

史蒂夫把巴基的双腿架在自己肩膀上，手上的精液被当作润滑剂滴在巴基后穴里，他先把中指伸了进去，将精液引入穴内，等巴基适应了异物的入侵再增加了两根手指，三根手指在体内搅拌，逐渐扩大它的空间大小。

巴基也被折磨疯了，被情欲缠身也顾不了那么多，他勾着史蒂夫的脖子，说道：“史蒂夫…直接进来…直接进来…”

史蒂夫下意识咽了口水，还是忍耐道：“不行，巴基，我不想伤了你……”

巴基重复道：“我说，我想要你进来，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫决定投降。他把手指抽了出来，扶着自己已经胀大的性器抵在后穴口，头部慢慢地插了进去。超级战士的那里对现在的巴基来说还是有点吃不消，头部进入后他倒吸了一口气，史蒂夫又停住，问：“巴基？很难受吗？我可以现在退出去的……”

他们是相爱的，史蒂夫渴望他，他也渴望着史蒂夫。在听到那句“可以退出去”巴基感觉这个强壮的史蒂夫或许和当初的小豆芽没什么区别，因为怕在性方面带给他不快的经历而畏首畏尾，这也是史蒂夫温柔的一面。

巴基缩了缩后穴，把性器吞得更深：“史蒂夫…插进来…...”

史蒂夫终于忍不住，把性器一口气全插进后穴中，巴基小腹处被顶得鼓了起来。

“啊...！慢点……”

“对不起、巴基…我要动了…”他一插进去就被肉壁紧紧绞住，他关不住内心的野兽，缓慢的动了起来。

最开始的时候他还是很慢的抽插着，到了后面他越来越快，抽插的幅度也越来越大，巴基被撞得说不出完整的话，床单早就皱成一团。

“史蒂...夫……轻点…床要塌了…啊……！”巴基放松自己的身体让史蒂夫进得更深，他这具身体只是普通人，在一轮接一轮的冲撞下留下了不少抓痕在史蒂夫背上。

史蒂夫听着床嘎吱嘎吱的声音，用臂弯架着巴基的腿，将他整个人抱了起来，某处还结合在一起。

“巴基…巴基…”他不停的喊着巴基，在无数个没有巴基的夜里，他试图通过这样的方式麻痹自己。

他们不知做了几次，最后是以巴基实在太累而结束。两人十指紧扣，四目相对，巴基希望他能吹走史蒂夫的不安，轻声说道：“史蒂夫，黑夜皆是为了黎明。”他们挤在那张单人床上，在这个混乱的世界里相拥而眠。

……

前阵子的时空混乱已经改正了，史蒂夫回来时那个“史蒂夫”也不见了，众人心里虽然有疑惑但也没有问什么，此刻他们忙着商讨着最后一战。

“队长？”斯科特叫了一声疑似在会议上走神的史蒂夫。

“抱歉，我有在听。”他抬眼对上众人的视线，闪烁的是坚定的信念。

这次，不惜一切代价把他们找回来。

巴基，等着我。

END.


End file.
